The present invention is generally related to musical instruments and, more particularly to self-playing musical devices.
Musical wind instruments such as brass wind instruments deliver rich high quality musical audio for listeners in live settings. In some circumstances, their physical presence may also enhance the richness of the audio-visual experience of the audience. For example, in the context of military burial and memorial services, the presence of a bugler as part of the ceremony has a symbolic effect. Such ceremonies, under U.S. laws in fact, require the playing of Taps as part of the burial or memorial services for U.S. Military Veterans. United States, military veterans are entitled under the laws of the United States to a two-man honor guard at his or her funeral, the folding and presenting of a United States flag, and the playing of Taps. In some circumstances, it may be beneficial to have a technique that is an alternative to the presence of a bugler available for the ceremonies. The use of a “boom box” to play taps has been contemplated for use in place of a bugler at some military burial services when for example a bugler is not available for the ceremony. This technique takes away from the respect and honor that is intended for the veteran and his or her friends and family at the ceremony.
Other known techniques have also been found to be inadequate in achieving audio-visual and environmental effects that are desired for such live musical presentations.